


Phone Calls

by BlackParadise



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: Death, Denny is John, Gen, Here you go :-), I WAS TIRED, I was watching grey's and thought of this, Phone Call, fun stuff, i dunno, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie has to make a difficult phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

I took a deep breath, tears still running freely. “Dr Bailey, I can..” Meredith said, before trailing off as Dr Bailey’s glare became fixed on her.

I nodded a little, picking up the phone and dialing the number in front of me. It was the only phone number we found in Denny’s phone. And I had to call this Dean person and tell them he was dead.

The phone rang a few times before a gruff voice answered, “Dean speaking”

My voice let out a soft choked noise and I heard him sigh, “Sammy! Looks like we got a new case” I heard him yell, before his voice was back, “What do you need?”

“I’m Dr Isobel Stevens calling from Seattle Grace Hospital” I said slowly, “We found your number in Denny Duquette’s cellphone”

“Never heard of him” He said. “I’m calling to inform you of his death as a result of heart transplant surgery” I said quietly, “He left a note that I’m meant to read to you in the event of his death”

“Okay then, hurry along with it” He said gruffly, sounding like he was getting fed up.

I took a shaky breath, before starting to read, “Dean, I’m sorry I didn’t take care of you and Sammy after your mother died. I became obsessed and I’m sorry. Take care of your brother.” I said quietly, before stopping to take a breath.

“I should have told you about the heart thing. I shouldn’t have disappeared like that. I am at Seattle Grace hospital and the amazing Dr Burke is on his way here with a new heart for me. If it all goes well, I’ll be out of here in a few weeks. If not, we’ll I’m sorry.”

“That’s the end” I said quietly, and I heard the person trying to cover up something. “This Denny guy” He said finally, “Does he have a tattoo of the initial’s MW on his side?”

“Yes he does” I said, slightly confused. The guy let out a swear loudly and I heard the phone hit the ground.

“Dean?” I heard a different voice ask. “He’s dead Sammy” Dean whispered, “Dad’s dead”


End file.
